The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, in which alignment marks for flip chip connection are formed, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In the related art, in flip chip mounting in which the semiconductor chip is mounted by solder bumps, the alignment marks are formed by using metal wire on the semiconductor chip. Further, in flip chip mounting, the semiconductor chip is mounted, and the lower portion of the mounted semiconductor chip is filled with an underfill resin for improving reliability. Further, in order to prevent resin contamination caused by flow of the underfill resin from occurring on the electrodes such as the wire bonding pads which are formed on the mounting board or the semiconductor device, a technique of forming a dam in a region filled with the underfill resin has been studied (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-276879).